A Drunken Night of Fun
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Jin, Touya and Chu go out drinking. What happens is amusing to anyone who see's them. Singing, falling off chairs and being utterly ridiculous are all included. NON yaoi. Please RR


Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.  
  
This story is quite different than the others I have written and there is a good explanation for that. I was hyper after I woke up from a dream (which this story is based off of almost completely) and decided to write it quickly before I forgot. So blame it on my odd dream and my hyper-ness.  
  
It is non Yaoi, contrary to the belief of my sister. I made it so I say what it is, so it's NON Yaoi alright.  
  
Alright, on with the odd story. (Please remember to review)  
  
  
  
A Drunken Night of Fun  
  
Jin walked into a room where his friends, Chu and Touya, sat. He smiled as a thought came to mind.  
  
"Hey, 'ow 'bout we do somethin' fun," he said to the others, catching their attention.  
  
Chu though a moment, "Let's go drinking!"  
  
They all agreed, thinking of nothing else that they could do, and went out to a bar in an area where both demons and humans went. This is so because it is on the borders of the two worlds and the black market was situated around there.  
  
When getting to their destination they went in and sat at a table that was close to the bar, where the drinks were served. They ordered their drinks, all relatively strong except for Chu who ordered something extremely strong or as he put it, "Give me something you would give to your worst enemy." When their drinks arrived they talked about the Dark Tournament, which had recently ended.  
  
After a while the trio's speech became hard to understand for it had become slurred, it did not help that they had drunk a lot of alcohol in the last hour. Chu had drunk four and a half pints of beer, Jin had the same amount, only his alcohol was not as strong, and Touya had three.  
  
"Eh waiter, anoooother rounnnd," Chu bellowed in his drunken state.  
  
"Why nooot, I'm nooot drunk yet," Touya said, swaying a bit.  
  
Jin hiccupped as he finished his pint of alcohol, "Suuure your not Touy *hiccup* a."  
  
The waiter delivered the drinks Chu had ordered for them, "Yeeeea!" Chu bellowed  
  
Jin grabbed his drink and chugged it, putting the pint back on the table when he was done with a 'thud'. His ears were a light red and were twitching madly by now. One could tell he was drunk from just looking in his eyes but his ears were not helping.  
  
Touya looked at his drunken red headed friend, than at his drink, back at his friend and back at his drink and shrugged. He passed his drink to Jin, finding his drunken state amusing in his semi drunken state.  
  
"OOOOO!" Jin half squeaked in delight, making Touya chuckle. He took the drink the drink Touya had just given him and chugged it too. He started swaying side to side.  
  
"Touyaaa, whyyyyy's the roooooom moviiiingggg?" Jin asked as he swayed. Chu laughed, "Yourrrrr beyond drunnnk now Jin my friennnnd."  
  
"Druuuuunk? I'mmmm nooot drunnnnnk," Jin slurred while swaying a bit too much to his left and ended up falling off the chair. His friends laughed at him, Jin put his arm on the table and hefted himself up enough so that his head was above the table, ears twitching madly, "I'mmmm alvite," this made his friends laugh harder. Chu and Touya's laughter increases even more as Jin tried to stand, but his legs kept giving out.  
  
When the waiter delivered another round of drinks Jin grabbed his and sat on the floor drinking it quite fast, but slower that the last two time.  
  
Touya took a sip of his drink before pushing it away hesitantly. He then tried to stand up but he fell back into his chair. He pulled himself to his feet again and held onto the table for extra support. He waited a moment before stepping away from it; he wobbled a bit but shook his head and walked towards the door, which happened to be past Jin.  
  
As he passed by the wind master he was grabbed and shoved on the floor, ending up in-between Jins's legs, his back to his chest. Jin laughed drunkenly and Touya was confused by the quick deceptive movements of the drunken wind master, which had landed him on the floor in a very unnerving position,  
  
Jin's ears were still red and twitching madly as he laughed. He brought his half empty pint up to his friends' mouth.  
  
"Jin!" Touya cried as Jin did this. "Go away!" he promptly pushed Jin's arm away to keep the alcohol way from his mouth, he had drunk enough for one night.  
  
"Ah Touya," Jin hiccupped, "Take a swig an' beeeee happyyyyyy."  
  
"No!" Touya cried as he tried to get out of the wind master's grasp, but to no avail. Jin held onto him too well and being in his extremely drunken state he had no idea what he was doing or why for that matter.  
  
"No more drinks, I'm done. Jin let...." Touya was cut off as Jin's pint was shoved up to his mouth, forcing him to take a gulp of its content.  
  
Chu started laughing so hard that he leaned back to fast and tipped the chair he was in over, still laughing as he hit the floor.  
  
Moments later the three friends were sitting on the floor drinking, drunk as ever, and singing. "How dry I am *hiccup*," the song continued for a couple of minutes, passerby's either joined in or laughed as they walked by.  
  
Chu soon became sober enough to get himself up off the floor and drag the wind and ice master from the bar, much to their dismay.  
  
It had been one exciting night for the three friends but tomorrow they were going to have horrible hangovers, reminding them of what they did the night before.  
  
  
  
O_o Wow, I can't believe I wrote this. It's SO weird. Oh well, it makes me laugh every time I read it, which is always good.  
  
Please review,  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
